<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are My Wish by kadikim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993561">You are My Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim'>kadikim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo is a fledgling genie. And he was just about to become a full-fledged one when Kim Jongin came to interrupt his life. Now, he has to choose which wish to grant—what he has been working on for most of his life or what he has started desiring when he met Jongin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Genie for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Just in case anyone might get triggered, the prologue scene contains a misconception that someone is about to commit suicide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin was walking on the way home, just like any ordinary night after his part-time job, when he witnessed something that made his heart pound so hard in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>There was a guy standing by the edge of the concrete railing of the short bridge he usually passed by on his way. He honestly wouldn't have noticed the guy clad in all black—almost blending in the shadows—if it weren't for his lucky coin rolling off the pavement towards the guy's direction. The coin stopped a few steps away from the guy, who was also bare-footed. <em>Weird</em>, Jongin thought.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly picked up his coin—he can't lose it no matter what—and was just about to walk away when the guy suddenly moved. He initially thought that the guy saw him, but when the guy moved, it wasn't to look at him or to pay him any attention. Rather, the guy was trying to push himself up by the railing.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, Jongin mentally cursed, panicking. <em>Don't tell me he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do.</em></p><p> </p><p>In a flash, he was already holding the guy down on the pavement. "Please don't do this."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go!" the guy basically screamed at him and tried to pry himself free from Jongin's grip.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't, I won't" Jongin insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand," the guy said, still attempting to scramble away from Jongin. "I need to do this."</p><p> </p><p>But Jongin made sure the guy wouldn't be able to do what he wants. Jongin hugged him with all his might.</p><p> </p><p>From afar, a belltower chimed, signalling that it was already midnight.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, now I missed my carpet ride," the guy said, looking at Jongin with a deadly glare.</p><p> </p><p><em>What?</em> Jongin is now confused. Is this guy crazy?</p><p> </p><p>"You can let me go now," the guy said, sighing right after. The guy looks defeated.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin didn't hear him, too confused at what's happening. He didn't realized he's still tackling the guy into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Just, please, can you let me go?" the guy repeated when Jongin didn't make any move. "You've ruined my dreams, my life, already. The least you could do is let me go."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin immediately got up. He remained speechless, not really understanding what's going on anymore. His mind is still stuck with the words carpet ride. The guy followed suit, standing up to face Jongin. Suddenly, the guy's hand glowed and something like ink started running across the guy's palm. The guy looked at it for quite some time, before looking back up to Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I have no choice," the guy said. "I just got the notice that I missed the genie ceremony." Then the guy knelt using one knee and took Jongin' hand. "Also, I'm Do Kyungsoo, I'll be a genie for you for now, Master Jongin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it?</p><p>Here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/kadikim1288">Twitter</a> if you want to talk. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: In the Palm of His Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin looked around the vicinity, trying to spot a camera or some other person. He's pretty sure this is a prank of some sort and this Do Kyungsoo dude who's claiming to be a genie is part of some variety show or something. "I don't know if this a personal prank or this goes to some sort of show, but please, can you just let me go home now? We both know it's past midnight and I just got off from work so I really need to rest."</p><p> </p><p>"Prank?" the guy asked, tilting his head a bit to the side as if he doesn't know what the word mean. He looked like a lost kid with that gesture. <em>An adorable one at that</em>, Jongin's brain supplied, which he shook off.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin didn't bother explaining to the guy. He's pretty sure no one in the world doesn't know what a prank is, especially if that person is pulling one on someone else. Instead, he shook away the guy's hand that's holding his and prepared to move away. "Whatever. I'll go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"But—"</p><p> </p><p>Jongin pretended to not hear the guy and just kept walking, picking up his pace. When he was sure he was a good distance away already from the guy, he decided to take a quick look if he isn't being followed. He sighed in relief when he noticed that there's no sign of the other person. He continued walking until he was at the bus stop where he didn't have to wait long since a bus arrived right away.</p><p> </p><p>The bus was empty saved for a couple other passengers who were seated by the middle. So he decided to just sit in one of the seats in front. He then fished for his phone inside his slingbag and was just about to turn it on to listen to some music when something in his hand that wasn't there before caught his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Written on the palm of his right hand in what seems to be black ink is the name of the guy from a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>DO KYUNGSOO</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wondered how he got it. Maybe when the guy held his hand? But how could the guy put his name like this on Jongin's hand without him noticing?</p><p> </p><p>Jongin tried rubbing his hand on the rough material of his jeans, hoping to get rid of the ink. But it wouldn't come off. It didn't even smudge or something.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when he felt a presence beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"You summoned me, Master?"</p><p> </p><p>Jongin has never screamed so hard in his life before.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>At the end, Jongin was forced to lie to the driver that he just had a nightmare when the driver suddenly stopped at a curb to check on him. Initially, Jongin had wanted to tell the driver to drop off this Kyungsoo guy. But when he realized that the driver couldn't even see the person beside him, Jongin just went with the nightmare excuse. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it isn't a lie, Jongin thought. Maybe I'm really having a nightmare? But how can it be a nightmare when he knows he's fully awake and yet Do Kyungsoo is still sitting at his side, laughing so hard that there are tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You screamed like a girl," the guy—Kyungsoo—pointed out, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I know you're my master, but that was so funny." Kyungsoo decided to shift his position a bit and put his face closer to Jongin's. "Did I scare you, Master?"</p><p> </p><p>Jongin wondered if he should reply. Though if he does, will someone else hear him talking? If they do, they'll think he's out of his mind. Or worse, that he's on crack or something. Speaking of which, maybe he drunk something spiked at work so now he's hallucinating? Damn, he really must be more careful of Chanyeol from now on. They may be friends since diaper days, but that doesn't mean he can't be a victim of the guy's clowning tendencies.</p><p> </p><p>"Master?" Kyungsoo called. "Did I really scare you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Jongin replied quietly, not wanting to draw any attention on him. Honestly, can this bus trip get any longer? He really should get a proper rest already. Maybe then the hallucinations would go away.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo hummed at that. Then silence. Until—"So what's your wish, Master? Or, if you don't mind, can we talk first about the ground rules on how this will work? I mean, I'm assigned to you from now on. But we need to get some things cleared first."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just nodded, not trusting to talk because they will definitely think he's having a one-sided conversation with the empty seat beside him. He was just grateful that it didn't take long before he has to get down the bus already.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you summoned me," Kyungsoo said, as they were walking towards Jongin's apartment complex. "Otherwise, I would have to look you up on Sesame and that would be embarrassing."</p><p> </p><p>"Sesame?" Jongin asked. Okay, so maybe he should be asking first about the summoning thing. But he must admit that the Sesame thing sounded quite strange, and if the guy can look him up there, what exactly is there to be embarrassed about? Is that some sort of porn site? Jongin quickly decided against it. He may have been with a couple of people, but he was never stupid to be risky with them and get himself uploaded to a porn site without him knowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, you know—how do you humans call it again? Ugh. Wait. Let me check." Kyungsoo then looked at his own palm and swiped at it. <em>Is that supposed to mimic how a phone works?</em> Jongin thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Aha!" Kyungsoo suddenly exclaimed after a while. "So... Sesame is the equivalent of Google—did I say it right?—in the genie realm."</p><p> </p><p>"But why would looking me up there be embarrassing?" Jongin asked before he could help himself. Man, he must have really taken a strong drink to even engage in a conversation with his hallucination.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're my master, right?" Kyungsoo said, as if that's supposed to explain everything.</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't get it," Jongin said when he realized Kyungsoo really wouldn't give a clearer explanation. He was about to say more when one of the doors in the hallway swung open.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey, Jongin," Taemin, his neighbor, greeted. "You got home pretty late, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, y-yeah," Jongin managed to croak.</p><p> </p><p>"Taem, who are you talking to?" a shirtless man emerged from Taemin's unit.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just my neighbor," Taemin answered the guy. "Jongin, this is my boyfriend Minho. Minho, Jongin."</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hi," Jongin greeted and did a 90-degree bow. "Nice to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"Same here," Minho replied, also giving a bow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go ahead then," Jongin said. "Don't want to interrupt anything."</p><p> </p><p>Before any of the couple could reply, Jongin immediately walked away from them and headed towards his unit. <em>Kim Jongin, you sounded jealous back there</em>, he chastised himself as he unlocks his door.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that Taemin guy, right?" someone suddenly asked. Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin groaned as he closes the door behind him, toeing off his shoes. Great. He's still hallucinating about him.</p><p> </p><p>"Master," Kyungsoo called. "We need to talk about our contract already."</p><p> </p><p>"Go away," Jongin told the hallucination off. He went directly to his room and threw himself on the bed. He sighed. He doesn't even have the energy to get change.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." It was only a single syllable, but something in Kyungsoo's voice seemed to have changed. "I-Is that your wish, Master?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Jongin said, not really minding what he's saying anymore. "Go away. I don't need you. I'm tired."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Kyungsoo said. "Let me know if you need me."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin didn't hear what Kyungsoo said anymore as he started dozing off. Jongin also didn't see the sad look on the genie's face as a solitary tear rolled on his face. The genie wiped it quickly before taking Jongin's hand in his. He turned it over so that Jongin's palm with Kyungsoo's name on it is facing him and he stared at it for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry..." Kyungsoo whispered before disappearing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/kadikim1288">Twitter</a> if you want to talk. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>